Regarde les gens vivre
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Il y a un homme, assis sous les colonnades du musée. Il est là depuis qu'Eowyn est enfant, immuable comme une statue de marbre, au milieu de ces gens qui vivent leur présent à cent à l'heure. Il les regarde, ces gens, il les écoute. Surtout ces trois jeunes filles assises sur le même banc, qui parlent du passé et de l'avenir. - {Contes et légendes du Septième Âge}


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Oui, j'avais promis de vous laisser en paix pendant mes vacances à la montagne, mais que voulez-vous, je suis coriace, et je n'ai jamais autant d'idées de fics que quand je manque de temps pour les écrire ! __Me revoici, donc, avec un truc un peu plus sérieux. _

_Note : L'histoire se déroule dans une Terre du Milieu moderne, au Septième Âge. __Elenna, Eowyn et Luthie sont des OC créés avec mon amie **Elenna Laurefindele**, mais j'en reparlerai plus en détail à la fin._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– ****Regarde les gens vivre –**

**0o0o0o0**

La paisible ville de Bree, au nord-est de l'Arnor, était, lors des vacances d'été, très prisée par les touristes. Les citadins venaient des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, chercher un peu d'oxygène respirable et de calme, loin des clacksons et des embouteillages des métropoles telles que Minas Tirith ou Edoras. Les cartes postales qu'on envoyait de là représentaient des jolis toits de tuile rouge sous le soleil et le ciel bleu, des rues propres et fleuries bordées d'arbres, des maisons soignées dont les vieilles pierres blanches conféraient à cette petite ville rurale son charme si particulier. Ses habitants avaient conservé un mode de vie simple qui s'harmonisait à la nature, à la façon des Hobbits autrefois. Il semblait que le temps n'avait pas eu de prise sur elle, glissant sur ses murs de vieilles pierres comme les pluies de printemps, replongeant les touristes tout droit au Cinquième Âge, avant la Grande Révolution Industrielle, quand les Hobbits vivaient à quelques journées de cheval de là, quand les Ents étaient encore vivants et respectés et la nature révérée.

Dans les quartiers du centre, les plus anciens, il y avait un parc public, accolé à un musée d'art antique où l'on pouvait admirer des tapisseries brodées par des Elfes, des hanaps de mithril forgés par les Nains, et mille autres merveilles. Sobrement nommé « le Jardin des Plantes », il était réputé le plus agréable de la ville. Aux beaux jours, on y voyait des couples déambulant main dans la main dans les allées gravillonneuses, des enfants jouant aux balançoires sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents, des retraités assis sur des bancs, se chauffant au soleil comme des lézards. Dans la semaine, entre midi et deux heures, il n'était pas rare de voir des étudiants venus du lycée voisin, qui déjeunaient sur l'herbe avant de retourner affronter les cours de l'après-midi.

Il y avait un homme, assis sous les colonnades du musée. Ses cheveux, très longs, tombaient sans grâce en de lourdes tresses dans son dos, traînant jusqu'à par terre. Elles atteindraient certainement sa taille s'il se levait. Mais il ne se levait jamais. Il restait assis là, toujours, sans bouger, observant le parc de ses yeux clairs et fixes, trop grands pour son visage émacié. Les habitués du parc, si vous les interrogiez, ne sauraient pas se rappeler une fois où ils ne l'avaient pas vu à cette place, quel que soit le temps et la saison. Il semblait être né en même temps que le parc.

On supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un sans-abri. Ce genre de choses qui faisait tache dans les villes propres sur elles, et qu'on ne croisait que rarement à Bree. Mais celui-là n'importunait personne, discrètement assis dans son coin, comme par souci de ne pas se faire trop remarquer, se contentant de saluer les passants d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il ne demandait même pas une pièce. Quelquefois, on l'entendait chantonner tout bas, pour lui-même, dans une langue que personne ne connaissait, une langue étrange, aux profondes inflexions musicales. Il avait une belle voix, chaude et rauque. Quand il chantait, ses yeux étaient comme perdus dans la vague, fixant quelque chose d'invisible quelque part dans le ciel.

On avait fini par s'y habituer, et même par le prendre en sympathie. On lui disait bonjour, certains lui laissaient une pièce ou s'arrêtaient pour faire un brin de causette avec lui. Si quelqu'un faisait mine de l'ignorer en passant devant lui, vous pouviez être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un natif de Bree.

Aujourd'hui était un mardi de mai et le soleil rayonnait avec ardeur. L'homme à l'ombre des colonnades regardait les gens dans le parc. Il devait être midi, puisque des lycéens commençaient à apparaître au bout de l'allée principale du Jardin.

Ne possédant pas de montre, c'était aux gens qu'il se fiait pour savoir l'heure, quoi qu'elle ne lui était pas très utile. Il n'attendait rien du temps qui s'écoulait. Mais il aimait observer les gens ; de toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il avait fini par reconnaître les habitués, mémoriser les visages et les noms.

Les gens étaient réellement fascinants. Et en les regardant vivre, il avait l'impression de vivre un peu avec eux, lui aussi. Lui dont les yeux restaient grand ouverts alors qu'autour de lui les gens se mouvaient à toute vitesse, toujours en action, toujours pressés. Après tout, leur temps était compté, et ils ne devaient pas en gâcher une seule seconde. Comme la flamme d'une bougie, ils vivaient aussi intensément que brièvement, et puis, la chandelle consumée, leurs poignées d'années de vie passées, ils s'éteignaient. Alors que lui avait tout le temps du monde. Le reste de l'éternité s'ouvrait devant lui, comme une route uniforme dont la fin était perdu dans le brouillard. Y'en avait-il seulement une ?

Il salua d'une inclinaison de tête un couple de retraités qui passaient à petits pas, appuyés sur leurs cannes, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les jeunes gens qui s'égayaient dans les allées et sur les parterres herbeux en bavardant, leurs sandwichs et pizzas achetés à la boulangerie voisine dans les mains. C'étaient souvent les mêmes qui revenaient les mêmes jours aux mêmes heures, réglés comme des horloges par leurs emplois du temps.

Il y avait la fille qui venait fumer une cigarette, accompagnée de son ami qui portait une queue-de-cheval mi-longue.

Il y avait le garçon aux cheveux teints en blond platine qui se baladait seul d'un pas nonchalant, son casque enfoncé sur le crâne, le MP3 dans la poche.

Il y avait un couple qui s'installait sous les arbres pour se bécoter en paix, la fille installée sur les genoux de son petit-ami.

Il y avait deux jumelles et leur gang d'amies exclusivement féminin, qui s'étaient appropriées le champ près des serres et étalaient leurs vestes comme des serviettes de plage pour s'y étendre.

Il y avait un trio de filles qui parlaient fort et riaient beaucoup. Elles venaient tous les jours avec leurs Tupperware contenant leur repas et un gâteau acheté à la boulangerie, et s'asseyaient toujours sur le même banc, à l'ombre d'un platane, au bord du petit ruisseau où voguaient des canards.

La première avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux bleus et un nez légèrement aquilin. Il émanait quelque chose d'elle qui donnait envie de sourire et d'être d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle. Elle était la plus grande et la plus bavarde des trois. Il avait entendu ses amies l'appeler Elenna. Les deux autres, de loin, auraient pu être prises pour des sœurs, avec leurs cheveux châtains coupés aux épaules de la même façon ; l'une d'elle portait des lunettes et semblait éprouver un plaisir particulier à se moquer continuellement de tout le monde : elle s'appelait Luthie. L'autre, l'air toujours un peu blasé, mais très prompte à râler et à jurer par Morgoth et ses Balrogs, se nommait Eowyn.

Par ce chaleureux mardi de mai, les trois filles s'installaient sur leur banc habituel – elles avaient été tentées d'écrire leurs noms dessus pour le marquer propriété privée, avant de s'abstenir par respect pour le matériel public –, sans faire attention au regard rivé sur elles depuis les colonnades du perron du musée. Depuis septembre dernier, il les voyait venir ainsi tous les jours à midi, fidèles à leur habitude. Il aimait les regarder, les écouter bavarder de la vie du lycée. Elles n'étaient pas dans les mêmes classes, et profitaient de la pause de midi pour s'échanger les dernières nouvelles.

Le sans-abri apprit donc qu'Elenna avait eu 18 sur 20 à son oral de Sindarin ; que la classe de Luthie avait en cours de sport organisé un _Orc-touche-touche_, ce jeu familier des cours de récréation de l'école primaire ; qu'Eowyn n'avait pas révisé pour son prochain contrôle d'histoire et qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler de la date de la Bataille du Gouffre de Sirion. Ses deux amies rirent aux éclats et Elenna s'exclama : « 538 du Premier Âge ! », au moment même où les lèvres du sans-abri frémissaient en silence au rythme des mêmes mots. Eowyn parut soulagée, puis, tout en enfournant une bouchée de pâtes, farfouilla dans son sac de cours pour en sortir un cahier, apparemment décidée à entamer les révisions de dernière minute.

-Au fait, vous avez lu le dernier livre posthume de Tolkien ? Demanda Elenna avec son entrain coutumier.

-_Le Silmarillion _? Fit Luthie en mâchonnant sa fourchette en plastique. Non, pas encore…

-Je l'ai acheté la semaine dernière, lâcha Eowyn derrière son cahier levé devant son visage comme un paravent. J'en suis à la fin du Premier Âge.

-Et comment c'est ?

-Eh bien… le style est lourd et redondant à souhait. Du vrai Tolkien, quoi !

-Le genre à te décrire une colline brin d'herbe par brin d'herbe et à détailler chaque caillou sur trois paragraphes, rigola Luthie en s'étranglant à moitié avec son riz.

-Exactement, par Morgoth ! Confirma Eowyn, elle aussi hilare, en refermant son cahier, sa détermination à réviser évaporée.

Et les trois amies s'esclaffèrent en cœur avec un entrain qui fit sourire malgré lui leur discret observateur.

Tolkien était le plus grand écrivain et historien de l'époque moderne, qui avait entreprit de raconter l'histoire de leur monde d'une manière romancée. Sa plus grande œuvre, qu'il aurait mis quatorze ans à écrire, était sans conteste_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux _qui relatait la fin du Troisième Âge et la mythique Guerre de l'Anneau au travers des yeux des membres de la légendaire Communauté de l'Anneau. Il avait aussi écrit _Le Hobbit_, un conte pour enfants qui suivait la Compagnie du Nain Thorin Écu-de-Chêne jusqu'à Erebor, le royaume sous la Montagne qu'avais conquis le dragon Smaug. Ses lecteurs, captivés par les aventures des Elfes, Nains et Hobbits, tous depuis longtemps disparus de la Terre du Milieu, avaient espéré qu'il écrirait ainsi un roman sur chaque époque de leur histoire, mais Tolkien était décédé avant d'avoir pu réaliser cette trop grande ambition. Il avait légué les brouillons de son travail en cours à son fils, qui, après les avoir (péniblement) retravaillés et mis bout à bout, avait enfin sorti_ Le Silmarillion_.

-Au début, il y a eu un _looooong_ prologue sur comment Eru et les Ainur créèrent Arda, la guerre avec Morgoth, tout ça, la naissance des Elfes, leur marche vers Aman... Expliqua Eowyn une fois le fou-rire général passé. Ça devient seulement intéressant à partir du moment où on parle de Fëanor.

Le sans-abri leva les yeux. Une mèche de cheveux glissa sur sa tempe, dévoilant brièvement son oreille longue et effilée. D'une de ses mains, aux paumes enserrées de bandages, il replaça rapidement la mèche rebelle.

-Tout le Premier Âge était centré sur l'histoire des Silmarils, continua Eowyn. D'où le titre, j'imagine, qui signifie littéralement « fils des Silmarils »…

-Eowyn, tu n'es pas la seule ici à avoir pris le Sindarin comme option au collège, lui rappela un peu sèchement Luthie. Nous sommes nous aussi parfaitement capables de comprendre que « ion » veut dire « fils ». On apprend ça en sixième !

La réprimande fit seulement ricaner Eowyn.

-Mais par Morgoth, il y a des passages vraiment atroces, reprit-elle d'un air soudain affligé.

-Faut s'y attendre, la légende des fils de Fëanor est glauque au possible, même dans les manuels d'histoire, commenta Elenna après avoir avalé sa bouchée de haricots. Ça donnait quoi en version romancée ?

-Eh bien… Franchement j'ai bien aimé. Même si c'est un peu chaotique au niveau de la chronologie.

-Compréhensible, dans la mesure où les récits fiables avec des dates précises sont excessivement rares, intervint Luthie, le menton appuyé contre son poing. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que l'université archéologique de Minas Tirith possédait un ouvrage complet, sur tous les Âges, écrit de la main de vraies personnes ayant vécu ces temps-là !

-C'est vrai ? S'enthousiasma Elenna.

-Mais c'est génial, par les Balrogs d'Angband ! Renchérit Eowyn.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice. Depuis le collège, elles nourrissaient toutes les trois une passion extrême pour l'histoire ancienne, et elles avaient tant de fois visité le musée derrière le Jardin des Plantes qu'elles faisaient la bise aux employés. Leur ambition était de devenir archéologues, ensemble si possible.

-D'ailleurs, tu devrais quand même réviser un peu ton contrôle d'histoire, conseilla Elenna à Eowyn avec un sourire en coin. Ça ne fait pas sérieux de viser la plus grande école archéologique du pays sans même savoir la date de la Bataille des Gouffres de Sirion…

-538, s'exclama fièrement Eowyn. Ils en parlaient dans _Le Silmarillion._ Mais mon passage préféré reste la Deuxième Chute de Doriath... 507, marmonna-t-elle en captant le regard narquois de son amie.

-Tu veux dire que ton passage préféré est celui où trois fils de Fëanor meurent d'un seul coup, toi qui les idolâtre ? S'étonna Luthie en mordant dans son muffin.

-Tolkien est passé sur leur mort en littéralement une phrase, ricana Eowyn en éludant la question sarcastique de son amie. Finrod, au moins, a eu droit à un paragraphe expliquant qu'il a tué un loup-garou avec ses mains et ses dents...

-Un gars féroche, chi vous voulez mon avis, déclara doctement Elenna, la bouche pleine de cookie.

Le sans-abri ricana silencieusement. Il se rappelait avoir sérieusement halluciné, lui aussi, en apprenant à quel point Felagund avait les dents pointues.

-En parlant des sept fils de Fëanor, vous avez enfin réussi à les apprendre par cœur ? Lança Eowyn d'un air soudain réjoui.

Ses deux amies échangèrent le regard las des lycéens à qui le professeur colle une interro surprise.

C'était un dicton populaire : « Qui ne confond pas les sept frères à un cerveau de fer ». Dans les cours de récréation de primaire, entre deux parties d'_Orc-touche-touche_, on s'amusait à essayer de les réciter dans l'ordre et sans se tromper ; les professeurs de théâtre les donnaient comme exercice de diction avant de jouer une scène.

-Alors ? Insista Eowyn en refermant son Tupperware vide.

A cet instant, une musique métallique s'éleva dans le parc :

_They're taking the Hobbits to Istengard-gard-gard ! _

Tous ceux qui étaient à portée d'oreille se mirent à secouer machinalement la tête au rythme de la mélodie de ce vieux tube usé jusqu'à la moelle, mais toujours aussi diaboliquement entraînant.

_They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard..._

_Gard-gard-ga-ga-ga-gard..._

Le papi à qui appartenait le téléphone intempestif s'empressa de le sortir et de décrocher, marmonnant un « Allô ? » gêné en constatant l'attention portée sur lui.

-Cette musique est une calamité, rigola Luthie, avant de se mettre à chantonner affreusement faux : _Zeyreuh tay-king ze Hobbits tou Aïlle-zen-garde..._

-Je vais l'avoir dans la tête pour le reste de la journée, soupira Elenna en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Essaye donc de te concentrer sur l'économie Naine du Sixième Âge avec cette chanson débile qui tourne dans le cerveau...

Eowyn sourit d'un air compréhensif, avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge pour rappeler à ses deux amies le sujet qui les occupait avant l'interruption du téléphone.

-Et les fils de Fëanor ? Insista-elle doucement, d'un air tout à fait machiavélique.

Comprenant qu'elles n'y couperaient pas, les deux filles décidèrent, de mauvaise grâce, de se prêter au jeu.

-Maedhros, commença Luthie avec précaution, Maglor…

-Caranthir… hasarda Elenna.

-Perdu, c'était Celeborn, rectifia Luthie.

-Perdu, c'était Celegorm, ricana Eowyn. Et ensuite Caranthir…

-Et après c'est Curcuma, je crois, reprit Elenna sans se décourager.

-C'est une blague ? S'exclama Eowyn en éclatant de rire. _Curcuma ?_

-Même moi, je sais que c'est Curfunin ! Triompha Luthie.

Un tacle sur la nuque lui fit perdre son sourire victorieux.

-C'est Curufin ! Rugit Eowyn, exaspérée. _Cu-ru-fin !_ C'est pourtant pas compliqué, par Morgoth !

-Ouais, ouais, grogna Luthie en se massant la nuque d'un air grognon.

-Après il y a les jumeaux, intervint Elenna pour étouffer le conflit. Et là, je sèche…

-Amros et… ? Tenta Luthie avant de s'interrompre sous le regard noir d'Eowyn.

-Amrod et Amras, articula celle-ci avec une lenteur exagérée.

-C'est ce que je disais, bougonna Luthie, Amros et Amrad…

Un gargouillement étranglé, ressemblant vaguement à « Par le slip troué de Morgoth », lui apprit qu'Eowyn frôlait la syncope.

-Je propose qu'on parle d'autre chose, tempéra Elenna avant que l'une d'elle ne se mette en tête de tuer l'autre. J'ai l'impression que lire des histoires de régicides, fratricides et tout ça, ça donne des idées pas nettes…

Les trois filles rirent, rejointes, sans le savoir, par l'ombre des colonnades.

-C'est difficile de faire pire que le Premier Âge à ce niveau-là, ricana Luthie. Pratiquement tout le monde meurt !

-Sauf Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond et Maglor, énuméra Elenna en comptant sur ses doigts avec un sourire en coin.

-Et pour Maglor, c'est même pas sûr de toute façon ! Intervint Eowyn, des étoiles s'allumant dans ses yeux. Ils disent juste qu'il a disparu après avoir jeté le Silmaril dans le mer. D'ailleurs, j'ai pleuré à ce passage…

En souriant, Luthie passa un bras autour de son cou pour l'étrangler gentiment :

-Ça va, on sait toutes que tu aimes Maglor à la folie, que tu t'évanouis chaque fois que le prof d'histoire prononce son nom en cours, et que tu as appris « Noldolantë » par cœur juste parce que c'est lui qui l'aurait composée !

Eowyn rougit telle une tomate ayant pris un coup de soleil, et ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire sans aucune pitié.

-Quand même, insista Eowyn d'une voix accablée. De tous les destins de merde qui puissent exister, c'est lui qui a tiré le gros lot... Imaginez qu'il soit encore en vie aujourd'hui, imaginez qu'il soit resté en Terre du Milieu, à cause de sa honte, de son chagrin... Vous ne trouvez pas ça bouleversant ?

Sous les colonnades, le sans-abri eut envie de sourire et de pleurer en même temps.

-Eowyn, si un elfe était encore vivant en Terre du Milieu aujourd'hui, ça se saurait, fit doucement remarquer Elenna, consciente de l'émotivité extrême de son amie à ce sujet précis.

-Je suis certaine que Maglor a fini par rentrer en Aman, ajouta Luthie.

Puis, tout en terminant leurs desserts, elles changèrent de sujet, et, quittant les récits du passé, se mirent à parler de l'avenir. La fin de l'année de Seconde pointait doucement son nez, et l'année suivante leur demanderait d'avoir une idée déjà précise de leur future orientation. Ce n'était pas un problème pour elles, qui, fixées et déterminées, avaient déjà commencé à tâter le terrain pour une possible inscription à la très prestigieuse école d'archéologie Denethor l'Intendant, à Minas Tirith. Elles avaient envie de s'extirper de leur petite ville, qui, aussi charmante soit-elle, ne leur offrait pas beaucoup d'horizons. La bouillante métropole de Minas Tirith, le cœur de la Terre du Milieu entière, les faisait rêver, même Eowyn, très casanière. Mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Et si ça ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Et si elles étaient recalées de l'école d'archéologie ?

-Au pire, on pourra toujours se reconvertir navigatrices pour aller à la recherche de Valinor, suggéra Elenna en riant un peu jaune. Personne n'a jamais su où les Terres Immortelles se trouvaient, même _Google Middle-Earth_ ne l'affiche nulle part !

Eowyn avait ressorti son cahier d'histoire, en équilibre sur sa cuisse, et le parcourait d'un regard distrait tout en triturant une mèche de cheveu entre le pouce et l'index. Puis soudain, jetant un regard à sa montre, elle se redressa du banc :

-Oups, c'est bientôt l'heure de la reprise des cours ! Il va falloir que j'y aille.

Luthie et Elenna, qui avaient encore une heure de pause devant elles, lui firent la bise tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires. Son sac au dos et son cahier à la main, Eowyn se dirigea à grands pas vers le perron du musée, le regard rivé sur ses cours. Elle faillit trébucher sur la première marche qu'elle ne vit pas, et fut sauvée in-extremis par une voix grave qui s'exclama « Attention ! ».

Il y avait un homme, assis sous les colonnades du musée. Son visage était imberbe, émacié, marqué entre les sourcils d'une ride précoce. Un sourire plissait le coin de sa lèvre. Il était assis là où il l'était toujours, depuis des années. La première fois qu'Eowyn l'avait vu, elle avait six ans. Elle se rappelait avoir saisi la main de sa mère et s'être cachée derrière les jambes de son père en passant devant lui. Dix ans avaient passé, mais l'homme sous les colonnades n'avait pas bougé, ni changé. Il était semblable à une statue gardant l'entrée du bâtiment, une statue sur laquelle glissaient la pluie et le temps.

-Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il l'avait toujours déconcerté. Quand elle était petite, elle en avait peur. Elle n'aimait pas ces gens qui n'avaient pas de maison, qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer, et surtout celui-là. Il l'impressionnait, avec ses yeux trop grands, trop clairs, trop lumineux, ses yeux qui ne cillaient jamais. Il l'intriguait, aussi, malgré elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Il avait l'air tellement vieux malgré son visage jeune, tellement fatigué malgré son sourire.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, presque par accident, son regard croisa celui du sans-abri sous les colonnades du musée. Il avait des yeux gris, un gris métallique irisé aux couleurs de l'aube, comme l'améthyste. Elle sursauta comme si elle avait été brûlée et baissa vivement la tête sur ses baskets blanches au bout abîmé et couvert de poussière.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle timidement en passant devant lui, son cahier serré contre sa poitrine.

La voix qui lui répondit était basse et chaude, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure :

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou constatez-vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non, ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ?

Surprise, Eowyn se retourna vers le sans-abri. Ses yeux étaient posés quelque chose derrière elle, un peu dans la vague. Le sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres était pensif, avec quelque chose de naïf, d'enfantin, qui l'émut et lui donna envie de sourire à son tour.

-Tout cela à la fois, je suppose… Répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Puis, après avoir légèrement incliné la tête en sa direction, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif sous les colonnades pour rejoindre la sortie du parc, son cahier sous le bras et l'œil rivé sur sa montre.

Elle l'avait déjà probablement oublié.

Le sans-abri la suivit des yeux avec une espèce de regret au cœur. Il eut envie de la rappeler. Après tout, il connaissait son nom. C'était aussi celui qu'avait porté une femme très courageuse, longtemps auparavant, une femme entrée dans la légende.

Le sans-abri avait lu _Le Hobbit _et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._ Comme tout le monde. Mais quand tous y cherchaient les traces de leur passé, lui y avait vu la marque de son futur.

Lui qui venait d'un autre temps.

Eowyn disparut derrière la grille de fer forgée à l'entrée du parc, et le sans-abri resta là, à regarder les gens vivre. Car il n'avait plus que cela à faire, maintenant, depuis des années qu'il était là, aussi immuable que cette ville rurale du Cinquième Âge, comme un monument antique oublié, poli par les siècles et les intempéries, désormais aussi lisse qu'une statue de marbre ; un vestige ancien figé dans un éternel passé, au milieu de cette foule d'humains qui vivaient leur présent à cent à l'heure.

Il se promit d'aller acheter _le Silmarillion_ dès qu'il aurait glané assez d'argent. Il était curieux de savoir comment le vénérable Tolkien avait parlé de lui, de ses frères, de son père ; de sa famille. Celle du sang de Finwë.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire sans aucun sens ! Peut-être était-ce vraiment trop suggéré pour être compréhensible, mais ce sans-abri aux portes du musée était Maglor. _

_ooo_

_Pour la petite histoire, Elenna, c'est l'avatar d'**Elenna Laurefindele,** Eowyn le mien, et Luthie, celui d'une troisième amie à nous, **Luthien Psycho**._

_Elenna et moi avons commencé une sorte de série d'OS nommée Contes et légendes du Septième Âge. Ils sont répartis sur nos deux comptes, mais pour pas vous casser la tête à naviguer de l'un à l'autre, vous pouvez simplement taper "Contes et légendes du Septième Âge" dans la barre de recherche, ça vous les sortira tous d'un coup._

_Vous pourrez donc retrouver Elenna, Eowyn et Luthie sur le compte __d'**Elenna ****Laurefindele**, dans :_

_-L'histoire d'Arda, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'histoire d'Arda (d'où le titre lol) de la Chute de Sauron aux temps modernes_

_-Envers et contre tout, qui chronologiquement se passe peu après cet OS_

_-Et aussi Les tribulations d'une plante verte où elles font quelques apparitions (notamment le premier chapitre). _

_Elles se baladent un peu partout dans nos fics au fil de nos inspirations, sans qu'il y aie d'ordre de lecture précis, juste parce que ça nous éclate de promener nos avatars dans une Terre du Milieu moderne !_

_ooo_

_Bref, bises à tous, prenez soin de vous et lisez des fanfics !_


End file.
